


Masked Captain

by Pangrim



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: A couple other characters are mentioned!, Belf just wants to talk to his boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangrim/pseuds/Pangrim
Summary: Belf can’t help but wonder why he wears the mask, but can’t find it in himself to ask.





	Masked Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just trying to motivate myself to write more

Captain Camus was not a coward. Captain Camus was most certainly the bravest person Belf had ever met. 

That was why Camus’s new accessory most caught poor Belf by surprise. His leader was one of the most respected people on the face of the planet, of that he was sure. Only a person full of ignorance and born of hatred could turn their backs on him. So, why was it Camus was masquerading as a mysterious man named Sirius?

He watched as Camus, or, more appropriately, as Sirius skillfully dodged around Kris for what was not the first time that day. Belf had a desire to step up to the strategist and ask why they dared to question the most noble man one could know. However, he knew he could not cross a supposed boundary and reveal the hidden identity. Camus had been no fool. Sirius would be no different. 

He watched as Marth looked at Sirius with a tilted head. Marth, though a serious and compassionate young leader, could not see through the disguise. Belf could not deny he felt a big smug as being apparently the only person to see through the flimsy disguise. 

Perhaps not the only, he noted as he shifted his gaze to Michalis. The scarred dracoknight was once again not doing work. Instead, he was ignoring Minerva’s ranting and also watching Sirius. Michalis had praised Camus in the war a few years past. Belf had heard that Michalis had tried to persuade Medeus from time to time to release Camus. That was food for thought. Belf thought only he knew his captain as well to distinguish him from under the mask. He would have to see if Michalis had any ulterior motives with Sirius. 

“Are you well, young knight?” Belf was jolted by his thoughts. Sirius looked down at Belf. While he had zoned out, the big man had managed to get in front of him. 

“O-Oh!” Belf stammered. “No, Sirius! No, sir.”

Sirius was hard to read from behind the mask. Even Belf, despite having served with Camus for years and being his most trusted soldier, struggled to tell what he felt. 

“Allow me to help. Such a loyal knight should not have to work as hard as a…complete stranger.” Sirius took the load of wood from Belf’s arms before he could protest. Belf watched as his commander easily strode away. 

As a loyal knight, Belf noticed Sirius’s brief pause. He had recognized him, and knew that Belf knew who wore the mask. 

Tomorrow, Belf swore, he would talk to Captain Camus.


End file.
